happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin
:For other uses, see Penguin (disambiguation). Penguins (order Sphenisciformes, family Spheniscidae) are a group of aquatic, flightless birds living almost exclusively in the southern hemisphere, especially in Antarctica, and also the Galapagos. Highly adapted for life in the water, penguins have countershaded dark and white plumage, and their wings have evolved into flippers. Most penguins feed on krill, fish, squid and other forms of sealife caught while swimming underwater. They spend about half of their lives on land and half in the oceans. Information Highly adapted for life in the water, penguins have countershaded dark and white plumage, and their wings have evolved into flippers. Most penguins feed on krill, fish, squid and other forms of sealife caught while swimming underwater. They spend about half of their lives on land and half in the oceans. Although all penguin species are native to the Southern Hemisphere, they are not found only in cold climates, such as Antarctica. In fact, only a few species of penguin live so far south. Several species are found in the temperate zone, and one species, the Galápagos Penguin, lives near the equator. The largest living species is the Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri): on average adults are about 1.1 m (3 ft 7 in) tall and weigh 35 kg (77 lb) or more. The smallest penguin species is the Little Blue Penguin (Eudyptula minor), also known as the Fairy Penguin, which stands around 40 cm (16 in) tall and weighs 1 kg (2.2 lb). Among extant penguins, larger penguins inhabit colder regions, while smaller penguins are generally found in temperate or even tropical climates. Some prehistoric species attained enormous sizes, becoming as tall or as heavy as an adult human. These were not restricted to Antarctic regions; on the contrary, subantarctic regions harboured high diversity, and at least one giant penguin occurred in a region not quite 2,000 km south of the equator 35 mya, in a climate decidedly warmer than today. Trivia *In the Happy Feet Universe, there are penguins that are good, evil, metal, and robotic from all over the world according to the fan-fictions. Note There are 18 species of penguin in the world. While some species are widespread and thriving, 13 of them have declining populations, and five of them are considered endangered and facing possible extinction if strong protection and conservation measures are not taken. That is also a VERY SERIOUS matter. We must do what we can to PROTECT the penguins that bring smiles to our faces every time we see them. It would be bad to see the world's #1 favorite animal to go bye-bye. That is something we must all prevent from happening. We all want the penguins to be alive and thriving. Fanon Penguins on this Wiki Here are all the fanon penguins (features all from penguin species) on this wiki: *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Ashley *John the Baker *John (Happy Feet: A New Dance) *Joshua *Katie *Germany the Elder *George the King Penguin *Kyle *Eddie the African Penguin *Edwin the Emperor Penguin *Ramen *Darksmoke (he forms from a Dark Cloud to an Emperor Penguin) *Emilie the Adélie Penguin *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Lauren *Tamón *Mendi the Adélie Penguin *Light the Future Penguin *Shad the Player ... and view more here. Now for a list of stories about penguins, click here. Gallery Penguin Species from the Real World= NOTE: Please put only 1 penguin species picture and this needs to be completed. Aptenodytes forsteri -Snow Hill Island, Antarctica -adults and juvenile-8.jpg|2 Emperor Penguins as adults and their chick from the real-world. Adeliepinguin-01.jpg|A Adelie Penguin from the real-world Magellanic penguin.jpg|A Magellanic Penguin from the Real-World Gentoo Penguin at Cooper Bay, South Georgia.jpg|A Gentoo Penguin from the real-world Eudyptula minor Bruny 1.jpg|A Little Blue Penguin from the real-world King Penguins at Salisbury Plain (5719466981).jpg|3 King Penguins from the real-wolrd Chinstrap Penguin.jpg|A Chinstrap Penguin from the real-world Eudyptes moseleyi -Zoologischer Garten Berlin, Germany-8a.jpg|A Northern Rockhopper Penguin from the real-world Bul02BirdP046.jpg|2 Erect-crested Penguins from the real-world Macaroni Penguins (js).jpg|Macaroni Penguins from the real-world African penguins Boulder Bay 1.jpg|2 African Penguins from the real-world Gorfou sauteur - Rockhopper Penguin.jpg|A Southern Rockhopper Penguin from the real-world MacquarieIslandRockhoppers.jpg|Eastern Rockhopper Penguins with their mates from the real-world |-|Penguins from Other Dimensions and Crossovers= This is for the characters from the crossover fan-fictions that are penguins. P.S, please do not add fanon characters that are penguins. Mumble.png|Mumble as a emperor penguin from the Happy Feet dimension. Ramon.jpg|A adélie penguin named Ramón from the Happy Feet Dimension. Lovelace.png|Lovelace as a Rockhopper Penguin from the Happy Feet Dimension. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1817.jpg|Chinstrap Penguins from the Happy Feet Dimension that lives in Adelie-Land Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7185.jpg|The Little Penguins as they help Lovelace to get to the water to find the alien ship from the HF Dimension in Happy Feet Two Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg|A Magellanic Penguin (on the right near Ramón) talking to Lovelace from the Happy Feet Dimension in Happy Feet Two Penguin1842.png|A Light Green penguin using the Megaphone from the Club Penguin Dimension. Penguin from the Mario Series..png|A little Penguin from the Super Mario Dimension. Chinstrap penguin tickled.jpg|An unlucky Happy Feet penguin caught and tickled very hard on its most ticklish belly by penguin-lover |-|Fan Art= The Ultimate Snowball Fight Judges.png|Adélie Penguins as the judges and Rainbow Penguins (in the background) in the Rainbow Stadium Category:Penguins Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Birds